


Forever and For Always

by doandpark, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Fic, Kid!Jongin, Kid!Sehun, M/M, Single Parent AU, Slow Burn, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doandpark/pseuds/doandpark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Prompt number:#307Side Pairings (if any):Warnings:n/aSummary:Kyungsoo coughs, gripping onto the pool’s edge with both hands. He wipes a hand down his face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “I think I’m good. Thanks.” His voice is calm for someone who just had a near death experience thanks to a terrible three year old.After Korea’s biggest bachelor (self-proclaimed) brings home two children a series of unfortunate events leave him alone and in need of a good nanny. Problem: his kids keep scaring away any that come too close.





	Forever and For Always

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Thanks so much to the mods for hosting this. And thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy! (even if the ending is a bit rushed XD)

Chanyeol has been a financial director for about 6 years, he’s used to dealing this tough negotiations and even tougher clients. Though these two take the cake. The fact that they’re his own toddlers notwithstanding. 

“Me and Nini want no nap time.” Sehun, the youngest holds out a pudgy finger. Jongin (Nini to close friends, though Sehun would never let anyone use that nickname but him) rubs at his eyes. “Right, Nini.” Sehun turns his head and waits for his brother to back him up. 

Jongin, clearly still recovering from his afternoon nap, yawns cutely and nods in agreement. Sehun jumps back in, “See, Nini say yes!” 

Chanyeol doesn’t have to heart to tell Sehun, his older brother would agree to anything Sehun asked. So he sighs and rubs circles into his temple instead. “Sehun.” Chanyeol sits on the floor beneath the two of them, slapping his palms down on his thighs. “I can’t ask your new nanny for no nap time. You two are only 3.” 

“But you say that we big boys!” Sehun throws his words of encouragement back at him. “You say that, Nini ‘member too! And big boys no need naps.” 

“Yeah!” Jongin seems to finally realize what’s going on and quickly picks a side. “I like nap!” 

Sehun spins to face him, “Nini, no nap ‘member. We say no nap!” Chanyeol tries not to laugh at the betrayal on Sehun’s chubby face. 

“But, I like nap! I say no vegetables.” Jongin pouts, shaking his head as Sehun groans. 

There’s a series of knocks at the door and Chanyeol leaves his two clients to discuss terms among themselves as he rises to answer it. Chanyeol lets out a visible sigh of relief when he seens his mother on the other side of the door. “Oh, thank god.” 

“Oh calm down. I’m only 10 minutes late.” Lee Yeong-mi steps past him into the doorway, adjusting a bag on her shoulder. “You’re always so dramatic.” 

Chanyeol chuckles, watching her shuck off her shoes and place them into a wall shelf, “Hmm, I wonder where I get that from?” He pretends to ponder, placing a thumb and index finger on his chin. 

His mother kisses his cheek, stretching to the tips of her toes to reach, “I wonder.” Off somewhere in another part of the apartment, there was a bang. Yeong-mi cants her body to the side to look behind him. Chanyeol pretends he can’t hear his children tearing their home apart. “Uhh.” 

“I know mom.” 

When Chanyeol brought home two small bundles to his mother two years ago, he couldn’t have imagined how much his life would change. Before his boys, he wouldn’t have been caught dead inside the house once it was dark enough for street lights to kick on. (Too obsessed with bright lights and even brighter city sounds) These days he could barely pull out a twice tailored suit without spit up on it. Park Chanyeol. Every inch the eligible bachelor, with an amazing career as chief financial officer for one of the biggest talent agencies in South Korea. (He would say THE biggest but it was in poor taste to brag) With a stylish penthouse that had been featured in too many magazines to count, more money than it was polite to talk about and a conquest list about a mile long — everything seemed to be going right. 

Until Mina, his at the time sorta-kinda-not-really girlfriend, told him she was pregnant. After he may or may not have gotten slapped across his face for asking if it was his, (It was a light tap if you ask him.) She explained she had no desire for children and Chanyeol wholeheartedly agreed. But, he thought of his mother and the joy she felt when Yoora gave her a grandchild and something in him didn’t sit right with the idea to let them go after that. 

So, he packed her up brought her to his penthouse and gave her everything money could buy so she could be comfortable during this delicate time. It was a great deal (and he would know, he drafted it himself). Mina would carry his child to term and he would give her a lump sum of money for her troubles. As long as she gave up all legal rights. Perfect. The doctor laughed at his shocked face when during delivery instead of one wailing baby, out tumbled two then his nanny by proxy (moonlighting as an assistant) left after two years. Most days he was barely keeping it together. 

A bang-crack of something (probably something expensive) falling in the living room pulls him out of his thoughts. His mother sighs next to him, like she does, every time the boys cause destruction in their wake and Chanyeol stays silent. Okay. He has a problem disciplining his children. What new parent (three years is still new in his eyes) didn’t. He would take one look at those adorable face and they played him for a sucker constantly. 

“Yeollie.” She starts in her mother tone, hand coming to her waist akimbo. Here we go again. “You have to start discipling them.”

Chanyeol makes a show of pushing back his blouse sleeve to tap on the face of his Rolex. “Aish, would you look at the time. Got another nanny interview to go to. The agency says this is their best.” He grabs his jacket and trips while he jumps into his shoes, pressing his socks down half his foot in the process. Get her started and his mother would go on about how much the boys needed proper guidance to be productive members of society. Chanyeol doesn’t want to think about that just quite yet. Not while he’s still training them how to use the toilet (and not any of the surrounding bathroom areas.

Chanyeol kisses his mother on the forehead. She gives him a knowing look, “Mmhm. I’m sure. We’ll talk when you get back.” Chanyeol groans. 

 

+++

 

“I’m so sorry. I know I’m incredibly late.” Chanyeol hunches over to catch his breath. Running through the streets of Seoul, while not very smart and almost got him bowled over by a food truck, had been incredibly necessary. Countless interviews and shed tears made this guy his last ho—

Chanyeol can't help but stare at the man in front of him. Big bright eyes around thick frame blue tinted glasses, plump heart shaped lips and an easy going way about him that immediately gave Chanyeol calm.

Kyungsoo closes the open textbooks in front of him (modern art history and a pamphlet titled your babysitter and you) and smiles bright. (That was the moment Chanyeol knew he was truly gone.) “It’s alright. I occupied myself.” Kyungsoo feels warm, if a person could ever be a feeling. Chanyeol almost misses the seat when he pulls out a chair. 

 

His voice is deeper than expected, a smooth level tone which only lends itself to the overall appeal. Chanyeol coughs twice to clear his throat and hopes his staring isn’t too obvious. The last thing his needs is to make his possible savior uncomfortable. “Well, let’s get started then shall we?”

Chanyeol learns Kyungsoo is a local graduate student at Yonsei University — studying Art History. (“It’s a boring as it sounds I assure you.” Kyungsoo jokes.) He speaks three languages (Korean, English and Japanese for some reason) and he’s a great cook. Or at least that’s what people have told him. Chanyeol laughs at his dry jokes and smiles at him openly, not bothering to hide how much he likes him. He hasn’t felt the need to be this charming in — it’s already been a whole year since he’s left hasn’t it?

“You should meet the boys.” Chanyeol finally says after what seems like hours. This is one of the best dates he’s had. And it’s not even a date. Kyungsoo is the type of person who you would want to show off to your mother, help you make sound financial decisions or buy a house with. The responsible type. Chanyeol, who has always been honest with himself (for the most part), made up his mind about Kyungsoo the moment he passed the coffee shop threshold. 

“I’d love to.” Kyungsoo smiles that heart shaped smile again. Chanyeol scratches his neck to calm his nerves wondering where the heat at his nape is coming from. 

“How about today?” 

“Today? Like right now?” Chanyeol nods. Kyungsoo ponders for a few moments before, “Well, let’s get started.” 

 

+++

 

“Your home is beautiful.” Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide as they take in the Park household. 

Chanyeol had actually gotten the estate on a deal after his mother let him know (several times, loudly) a condo is not an ideal childhood home. The property had more rooms than he needed, a two car garage, a huge backyard and a lap pool. He’s not above admitting he’d bought the house for the pool. The entire place screamed good taste. So, naturally Chanyeol fell in love with it. 

“Thanks. It looks even better when it hasn’t been ransacked by three year olds.” Chanyeol places his shoes into a closet next to the door and motions for Kyungsoo to do the same. He pretends he’s not looking when Kyungsoo bends over. “Come on. I’ll introduce you.” He says, while walking into the living room where he can hear his mother reading the boys a book. Or trying to over their incessant noise anyway. “Boys! I want you to meet someone.” 

Sehun and Jongin jump out of their grandmother’s lap at top speed and hurry over - almost knocking over another vase paying no attention when Yeong-mi fusses at them. Chanyeol still hasn’t learned maybe fathers of three-year-olds shouldn’t own expensive art pieces. Not like he has anyone to impress. (Though he hopes Kyungsoo likes them. Only because if his art background. Of course, nothing else. At all.) They look up at Kyungsoo in wonder as he kneels down to their eye level. 

Sehun, ever the perfect child, starts with, “Who are you? Why are you in our house?” 

It hasn’t even been five minutes yet! The boys were apparently determined to set a new nanny record. “Sehun,” Chanyeol spits out in embarrassment. 

Kyungsoo chuckles and take it in stride. “I’m a friend for your father’s. I’m going to be spending time with you guys for awhile. Is that alright?” Chanyeol pats himself on the back for having the foresight to tell Kyungsoo not to use the big terrible N word. (His boys didn’t take to nicely to their previous nannies. It was just precaution.) 

“No, it’s n—” Sehun starts, but is cut off by his brother who steps forward shyly. 

“Do you like to play with bears?” Jongin holds his teddy to him tightly. He knows at three he should be weaning his boys off stuffed animals, or at least that’s what he’s been told by his other caretakers. But, he can’t bring himself to take away something he knows brings his son some comfort. 

“I would love to play bears.” Chanyeol hasn’t seen Jongin light up the way he does at Kyungsoo is a very long time. He takes it as a good sign. “Hey, do you guys wanna show me around the house?” 

Sehun looks like he wants to say something nasty again, but surprising still, Jongin speaks over him, “Yes, we can do that. We’re big boys.” 

“Well you seem like big boys to me. I feel safe with you two around.” Kyungsoo rises to his feet. Jongin reaches his arms up, asking to be held. (Chanyeol is impressed. Jongin usually doesn’t look in anyone’s direction. Usually too shy to speak up and ask for what he wants. He must get the same warm feeling from Kyungsoo too.) Kyungsoo places his palms under Jongin’s armpits and makes a show of how hard it is to lift him. “Wow! You weren’t kidding when you said you were a big boy.” Jongin giggles and covers his eyes with his hands. 

Sehun stays in place as Kyungsoo starts to walk deeper into the house. Chanyeol nudges him forward, “Go on. I have to talk to grandma about grown up things.” He pretends he doesn’t see Sehun’s bottom lip stick out in a pout before heaving a troubled sigh, that should be immeasurable for a three year old. Sehun follows nonetheless. 

“I’ve never seen ‘Nini take to anyone so quickly before.” Yeong-mi steps up behind him. Chanyeol hasn’t taken his eyes off of the three walking away. Flinches when Sehun slaps away Kyungsoo’s offered hand. 

“Me either.” Chanyeol can’t contain his smile when he turns to his mother. “I’m gonna hire him. He seems nice and he can help the boys with their English while at home. Sehun doesn’t seem too fond, but Sehun doesn't like anyone who isn’t - you know.” 

“You can say his name you know.” 

“Can I wallow in my sorrows a bit more before coming back down to reality, thank you?” 

“It’s unhealthy. It’s been a year.” 

Chanyeol stares at his mother who (never one to stand for Chanyeol’s antics) stares back. “Just leave it.” 

She throws her hands up in surrender, “Suit yourself.” 

Chanyeol had finally gotten a break in his bad nanny luck streak. Yes, Sehun didn’t seem too thrilled. Sehun wouldn’t like anyone if they weren—. Chanyeol lets that line of thought go. He’s gone and it’s just the three of them. No use bringing up the past. Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo would grown on Sehun if given the chance. Yup, everything would be just fine. 

It’s barely even thirty minutes before the first incident happens. 

Chanyeol rushes out to the backyard, throwing the screen door separating the living room from the pool area open, when he hears a scream and a splash that seems too loud to just be the neighbors dog trying to cool off on his property again. His eyes go wide when he sees Kyungsoo flailing in the water while Jongin and Sehun look on over the pool rim. Jongin in abject horror and Sehun a little too cool to be innocent. 

“What happened?!” 

Jongin points at Sehun, “He did it.” 

“You tattler!” Sehun pushes Jongin, whose lip trembles before his grandmother scoops him up. Chanyeol leave his mother to lay into Sehun - remorse is not an emotion he’s sure Sehun can even feel. Which sounds serious when he plays the thought back in his mind. 

Chanyeol rushes over to the edge of the pool where Kyungsoo is still flailing. He can’t swim, Chanyeol thinks before making a split second decision to jump in after him. He grips Kyungsoo around slight shoulders, pulling him into his chest as he pulls them both to the edge. He guides Kyungsoo’s hands to the harsh cobblestone, “Grab on.” 

Kyungsoo coughs, gripping onto the pool’s edge with both hands. He wipes a hand down his face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “I think I’m good. Thanks.” His voice is calm for someone who just had a near death experience thanks to a terrible three year old. 

Chanyeol lowers his palms from Kyungsoo’s shoulders, sliding them down his arms and tries not to think about Kyungsoo’s body was perfect fit for his. “Uh, I have a job for you if you want it.” 

Kyungsoo laughs out loud, blinking up at Chanyeol. “I love a challenge.”

 

+++

This was bad. Very bad. Incredibly bad.

Sehun blinks blankly at his father the first day he leaves them alone with ‘Soo. This is a betrayal and he’s not supporting it. Why can’t Papa bring back his friend? Nini liked him too! Sehun saw this farce for what it was. It seems the nanny trials were ongoing. It was time to put plans in action. 

“What you mean?” Jongin tucks his bear under his arm so he can reach his toast easier. It doesn’t work and now Mr. Kai has maple stuck to his ear. Jongin doesn’t seem to notice so Sehun muffles his laugh. 

“I mean let’s get rid of Soo.” Sehun says it like it’s obvious. Which it is! They have a routine they’ve been running since Papa started this stupid nanny talk. 

“No.” 

Is this a joke? Jongin can’t turn on him now! Not while they’re in the final hour. He stares at his twin, “What you mean ‘No’? You said no nanny.” 

“Soo is not nanny. Soo is a friend.” 

Kyungsoo walks back into the kitchen when his father leaves. He picks up a banana from the countertop and leans against the marble. Sehun glares. He may have Daddy fooled (they all do) but Sehun sees right through him. Nannies are always sweet a first. After a few days the rules start. ‘You can’t eat sweets.’ ‘You can’t sit there with no underwear on.’ ‘Don’t look me in my eyes.’

“You stupid.” He says to Jongin under his breath so Kyungsoo can’t hear him. 

“I’m not stupid!” 

Kyungsoo pushes off the counter and makes his way to their chairs, stopping in front of Jongin, who is the biggest faker that has ever lived because he wants to fraternize with the enemy. Jongin has called him worse when they were alone. “Sehun it’s not nice to call your brother stupid. You should apologize.” 

Sehun smirks. This was the perfect time to get started. 

“I don’t wanna.” Jongin is frowning but Sehun ignores him. “I DON’T WANNA!” Sehun proceeds to throw his plate of preferred fruits (sacrifices must be made) off the high chair and kicks his legs. He knows he has tears running down his face and it’s only a matter of time before Kyungsoo calls his father and says he wants out. Just like the rest of those stupid nannies. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t do that. What he does: is unclasp Jongin’s high chair and lifts him out of his seat. “You’re such a good boy eating all your food quietly. I’m sure your daddy is proud of you. Let’s get Mr. Kai cleaned up okay?” 

“Okay!” 

Sehun cries louder, trying to undo his own high chair clasp, but Daddy bought new ones when him and Nini kept escaping during breakfast time. All Sehun wanted to do was feed the neighbor’s dog. That wasn’t a crime worthy of this type of encampment.

“Sehun.” He’s startled by Kyungsoo’s even tone. That’s the way Grandma talks to him after he’s done something bad but she wants him to know she still loves him. “Are you going to apologize to your brother? I’m sure you hurt Nini’s feelings.” Kyungsoo balanced that traitor’s weight on his waist. It looks like he’s in this one alone. 

“No!” 

“Alright. Well you stay there until you learn to be nice to your brother.” 

What!? Wait, this wasn’t right. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go! Sehun tries to turn in his high chair when Kyungsoo carries Jongin down the hallway. He looks back in time to see Jongin stick his tongue out at him before disappearing around the corner. Fine. It seems the battle lines were drawn. 

It took a half hearted apology and what seemed like an eternity until he was let out of his kitchen prison. But, it’s worth it when is next opportunity comes. Time for step 2 in Sehun’s tested and tried: How To Get Rid of Your Nanny In 4 Simple Steps. Sure, step 1 was a bust but these things happen. 

 

Step 2: Destruction 

 

“I’m going to take out the laundry now.” Kyungsoo stands over them with a heaving pile of dirty clothes struggling to keep them all off the floor. “I know you big boys can behave while I’m in the other room right?” Sehun can barely see his head over fluffy white towels. 

Jongin picks his head up mid crayon stroke and gives Kyungsoo a wide grin. “I’m the biggest I can do it!” 

Kyungsoo laughs. “Good! I’m counting on you to watch Sehunnie.”

“That mean you have to listen.” Jongin uses granny apple green to point as Sehun. Sehun fights the urge to roll his eyes. Kyungsoo ruffles Jongin’s hair (as best he can with a mountain of fabric in his hands) and walks down the long hallway leading to the laundry room. 

After a few minutes pass Sehun stands and pokes his head down the hall. No sign of him. Good. Sehun trots over to the kitchen and wiggles his hands menacingly. Kitchens were off limits (even at grandma’s house). ‘No place for a three year old,’ Daddy always said. It was the perfect place to execute his plan. Where to start?

Jongin notices Sehun’s missing spot next to him at their arts and crafts table and meanders into the kitchen as Sehun struggling to push a dining chair closer to their gray countertop. “What are you doing?!” His voice is frantic and his eyes dart around, “We’re not supposed to be in here without a grownup. Come down.” 

Sehun ignores him in favor of climbing to their cupboard, almost slipping once. Pulling open the cabinet he finds a jackpot in the form of a red ketchup bottle. He flips the top, turns and starts squirting. All over the kitchen and a little in to their living room. Their white carpeted living room. Daddy was gonna be so mad at Kyungsoo for letting him do this and then Kyungsoo will get mad and leave. It’s perfect. 

“Sehunnie, get down now!” 

Sehun climbs higher. Spots his father’s mug, the one he drinks out of every morning and grabs it by the handle. Sehun knows because he watches like a good boy. Daddy also drunk out of it several other times in the day too. He throws it on the ground. Jongin screams when it shatters. So dramatic. 

“I’m telling! Soo!” 

Sehun growls a bit and pays no attention, too busy trying to cause as much destruction as his little hands can manage. Failing to notice the small patch of honey left over from breakfast toast as he walks down the countertop edge.

There are arms tight around him and he's looking up at Kyungsoo before his stomach drops out and he even knows he's falling. Kyungsoo does NOT look happy. Heaving breath and his brows furrowed he looks like the neighbor's scruffy alley cat that Daddy keeps telling them not to feed. Perfect. 

Sehun expects him to yell and make a fuss. Instead, Kyungsoo sets him down on his feet and kneels down to his level, “I'm not going to tell you that what you did was a bad thing,” Kyungsoo looks over at Daddy’s broken mug that now says “orld’s best da” a shadow of its former self. “But I'm going to let you think on why you shouldn't do this okay? Think of how your dad will feel?” 

Kyungsoo stands and grabs the cleaning supplies under the sink. Jongin jumps up to help. Sehun feels terrible. 

 

Step 2: Failure

Mug-gate is swept under the rug when his father comes home and doesn’t mention it after a daily play by play from Kyungsoo. Sehun can't imagine that Kyungsoo didn't tell him. Chanyeol picks Sehun up and hugs him while rubbing Jongin’s hair. His father looked tired like Jongin does when he tried to prove he can stay up longer than Sehun during movie night. Guilt pours down harder on to Sehun. 

“How about some dinner?” 

“Yay!” Jongin cheers, “I'll go get Mr. Kai! He's hungry too.” Jongin runs off in the direction of thier bedroom to retrieve his friend. 

Chanyeol adjusts Sehun on his hip and pulls back to look at him, “Sehun,” he starts. “Were you a good boy today?” He knows this is his cue to fess up and tell the truth about what he did. It’s for the greater good! How couldn’t Daddy and Nini see that. 

Sehun remembers smashed mugs and a stubborn red spot in their carpet and says, “No, daddy.” 

Chanyeol stares at him for a beat long enough that Sehun can read his agitation but still kisses his forehead, rubbing Sehun on the back the way he does when he needs comfort. He has a strange look in his eyes, Sehun doesn’t think about it. It makes him feel bad. 

Joined by the esteemed Mr. Kai, the small family sits down for dinner. Sehun knows it’s time to put Step 3 into action. 

“Daddy,” 

“Yes, Sehun.” Chanyeol looks at him while he cuts Jongin’s chicken. 

“I don’t like Soo! He’s mean.” Sehun crosses his arms, giving a petulant pout that he knows always gets him extra snacks. Without fail.

“Is that so?” Chanyeol sits his elbow on the table and places his chin into his palm like he’s thinking hard about something. Yes! He’s getting through!

“Yes! He should lea—.” 

“No!” 

Sehun turns his head to the high chair next to his and sees Jongin staring wide eyed at him, bottom lip trembling in a way that get him extra treats to. Though, Sehun doesn’t think Jongin is doing it on purpose. 

“Soo is nice! He washed Mr. Kai for me and said he will get him a new suit.” Jongin starts crying in earnest now. Sehun barely understands his words because he keeps hiccuping and sounds like there’s a toad in his throat. 

Sehun is angry, Jongin is ruining all his plans! This is not the way it’s meant to go. “That’s why Mr. Kai isn’t real.” 

The end of the world starts and Jongin is crying and kicking inside his high chair. Daddy gets up so fast he punches his gut with the edge of their dining table. He coughs and takes Jongin out of his chair to pick him up. Jongin holds tighter to Mr. Kai and sniffs into his furry head. 

“It’s okay Nini.” Chanyeol bounces him up and down to calm his tears. “Soo isn’t going anywhere.” He turns to Sehun. “I’m sure you two will get along soon. Give Soo a chance.”

Sehun slumps down in his own chair and thinks about crying too. Give him a chance? No way. 

Step 3: Failure

Desperate times call for desperate measures. While his father walked into the bathroom for his nightly shower Sehun gets on his tiptoes to take down Chanyeol’s phone off the night stand. Sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth, he feels for the device instead knocking the table lamp into the wall. Sehun feels a bit of terror when the water stops. He sighs when his father steps back into the shower. Brilliant screen brightness lights up his face — time to call in reinforcements. He did say Sehun can call if he needed anything right? Sehun couldn’t think of anyone else that could make his father reconsider his terrible hiring choice. And maybe — just maybe he would come back home. 

Sehun shook his head to throw those thoughts out so he wouldn’t think about how much he cried that day his friend walked out. None of the tears brought him back. Sehun tells his father’s phone to make the call just as he was told and climbs up (like a big boy!) on Chanyeol’s bed while it rings. Each ring makes him increasingly more nervous. What if he didn’t pick up? What if he truly didn’t care? What if h—

“Hello?” The voice on the other line is colored in confusion. 

“Hi.” Sehun says in a small voice. It’s been a long time. 

The other voice says as much with a nervous chuckle, “Where’s Daddy?”

“He’s taking a shower.” Sehun still hears the water running. 

“Ah, does he know you’re calling?” 

“I don’t know.” There’s a laugh like he knows what Sehun’s “I don’t know” actually means. “Hyung?” 

“Yes, Sehunnie?” 

Sehun takes deep breath, “When will you come home?” 

Silence is his answer, then: “Sehunnie, we talked about this. I have a new home now remember.” 

Sehun bites his lip so he doesn’t have the urge to tear up again, “We need you here. You said forever right!? I don’t like —.” Sehun feels the phone in his hands slip out of his small grip. 

“Sehun who are you talking to,” Chanyeol, his hair dripping still wet and a towel hooked around his waist looks at the phone and frowns. He puts it up to his ear, “Hey, Baekhyun. He’s fine. Just being overdramatic as always. He doesn't like his new nanny.” 

Sehun frowns crossing his arms in annoyance, he doesn’t know what overdramatic means but he knows his grandmother always says it every time Jongin cries about Mr. Kai. He doesn’t hear anything else after his father takes his phone back into the bathroom with him. 

When the bed dips beside him, he pretends he didn’t hear his fathered muffled angry tone, but still shrinks away when he reaches out for Sehun’s shoulder. 

“Sehunnie,” he starts, then runs his hands through his hair. “It’s just you me and Nini now okay. But, I’m asking you to please give Kyungsoo a chance. Nini likes him a lot.” 

Sehun doesn’t care what Nini likes (that bear loving traitor) he just wants his life back. Where his father was happy and didn’t sigh as much. When Daddy smiled more and Sehun always had someone fun to play with. Not someone boring like Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo probably can’t even do a simple card trick. Sehun looks back at his father who just looks tired again.

“Just promise me you’ll try.” 

“I promise, Daddy.” 

Step 4: Failure 

Back to the drawing board. 

 

+++

“Your children are very lively.” 

Kyungsoo uses his smile to light the room for Chanyeol when he walks in and throws his tailored suit jacket on the kitchen counter. Where it definitely doesn't belong but he can’t be bothered to actually put it up. Food stains would greet him when he came back to it but he can just buy a new one. 

“Are they?” Chanyeol dreads to think what hell the twins put Kyungsoo through today. He walks past Kyungsoo to throw himself down on the couch which bounces and swallows his deep sigh, the twins sparing him a slight glance before going back to their coloring books. He smiles at them, fond. 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo laughs somewhere from behind him, “They’re incredibly smart as well. I’m convinced Sehun has a book of curses made when I saw the word Soo and an X written in crayon.” 

Chanyeol pokes his head above the couch to see Kyungsoo pushing a hanger through his jacket and placing it in the closet. “I’m so sorry.” He’s gone through so many different nannies, he truly doesn't want to replace another. It doesn’t have anything to do at all with the way Kyungsoo’s face lights up when he smiles or his goofy laugh. That’s completely irrelevant. 

But Kyungsoo seemed to be in good spirits, Chanyeol lets out a small relieved breath. “It’s alright. If anything it gives him an outlet for all his — hmmm,” Kyungsoo seems to be looking for the right word. “Creativity.” 

“Ha, that’s a nice way of putting it.” Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo upside down as he hangs off of the couch’s arm. He springs up when he sees Kyungsoo gathering his bag and bending to put on his shoes. He stares for longer than is professionally appropriate. It’s a nice view. Very nice. 

“Uh, hey.” Kyungsoo blinks up at Chanyeol from his place near the floor, “You wanna stay for dinner. I was going to cook some black paste soup.” Please say yes. Please say yes. 

“Yay!” Jongin comes running into their small entrance hallway, revealing that the twins been listening to their conversation the entire time. Sehun stays puts furiously coloring something. “Will you stay?” Chanyeol hopes Jongin’s puppy stare will work. 

“I’m sorry I can’t.” 

“Awww.” ‘Me too buddy,’ Chanyeol thinks.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I definitely do. And the kids praise your cooking constantly.” Kyungsoo waves his palms in front of him, “I just have a paper I’ve been putting off for longer than I’d like to admit.” 

“Oh.” Jongin sighs like it’s the end of the world and Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “That’s alright.” 

“But,” Kyungsoo scratches the back of his neck and his face flushes a little. “I can take a raincheck for another time.” 

“Of course!” Chanyeol says entirely too quick, “I mean if you’d like.” 

Kyungsoo smiles again and gives Jongin a big hug while calling out a goodbye to Sehun. Who, in true Sehun fashion, remains quiet. Chanyeol apologizes again as Kyungsoo leaves and tries not to think about how he wishes that Kyungsoo was able to stay. 

 

+++

 

Dinner with Kyungsoo finally arrives and Chanyeol gets stuck with a difficult contract. At 5pm. He rushes into the house only to smell something already cooking in his kitchen. shucking off his shoes carelessly and walking into the living room and sees a warm scene. 

Kyungsoo is sitting on the carpet cross legged, humming sweetly to a surprisingly engaged Jongin and Sehun. “And the bear was never heard from again.” His voice is beautiful, Chanyeol fights the urge to pull out his guitar even though he hadn’t touched it in years. 

Jongin gasps and pulls Mr. Kai closer to him, “Never again?” Sehun pipes up next to him, “Yeah what happened?!” 

Kyungsoo must hear him shuffling through the hall because he turns, “Ah, your dad is home. So I guess we’ll just have to wait until tomorrow.” 

“Daddy leave so we can hear the rest!” Jongin says, eyes wide and adorable. 

“Ouch. Daddy is hurt!” Chanyeol feigns a pain in his chest and doubles over. His bid for sympathy works and Jongin along with Sehun run up to him to hug his legs. 

“Nini was just kidding! Right Nini?” 

Jongin nods, “We can wait till tomorrow Daddy! I promise.” 

Chanyeol scoops the both of them up in one arm each and tries to hide how heavy the both of them have gotten. He doesn't admit he wants to look strong in front of Kyungsoo too. “I see you got started on dinner.” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head like he’s pulling himself out of his thoughts, “Yeah! You were running late so I thought I would get it started. I hope you don’t mind” 

“Nope. It’s perfect. I get tired of cooking all the time if I’m being honest. Maybe I want someone to cook for me every once in awhile.” Maybe I want you to cook for me. 

Kyungsoo lets out a nervous laugh, “I hope I can live up to your expectations.” 

Eating delicious kimchi spaghetti, Chanyeol discovers Kyungsoo is an amazing cook as well. “Is there anything you can’t do?” 

“Oh, I’m sure there are several things.” Kyungsoo places a finger at his chin. “I’m a terrible dancer.” His offers with a shrug. 

“Same.” Chanyeol raised his fork in agreeance. He doesn’t mention a terrible incident with a dance floor and broken glass. Doesn’t think that would impress Kyungsoo. (Not that he needs to. He doesn’t have a crush or anything that juvenile. Not at all.) “Do you like the food boys?” 

Sehun’s answer is to for go his fork and grab the spaghetti with a fist while Jongin, who hasn’t yet given up on eating utensils, nods rapidly. “Can you cook this every night, Soo?” 

“I’m sure you would get tired of it. But, I can teach your father how to make it if you’d like.” 

“I would rather you make it for us.” Chanyeol flashes Kyungsoo a smile. Coming home to a cooked meal and bright smile was something he wanted a repeat of. Every night. He quite likes Kyungsoo’s presence and the influence it seems to have on the boys. 

“So, ‘Soo.” Kyungsoo preens under his use of the nickname, “How are things in the world of academia?” 

“Boring.” Kyungsoo raises a finger, “But, I think I may actually have a shot getting hired at a museum I want when I graduate. But that’s all up in the air.” 

“I like the museum!” Jongin pipes up, “Can we go?” 

Kyungsoo wipes a bit of sauce from Jongin’s face who stays in place and lets Kyungsoo fuss over him. (Which he never does with his grandmother, but Chanyeol won’t be the one to tell her that.) “Sure, let’s go tomorrow.” Jongin cheers and even Sehun breaks out into a wide smile. 

He loves hearing about Kyungsoo’s life. Loves having him around and wants to know everything about him. The twins learning center teacher had told him earlier this week that Jongin has stopped secluding himself with Mr. Kai (even putting him down to play with the other children). While Sehun has been a lot more focused in class. Chanyeol can only attribute that to Kyungsoo. 

After Kyungsoo helps him get the boys down for bed — bathed and yawning the three of them walk him to the door. “You two get some rest okay? We’ll go see everything tomorrow.” 

“Okay! I’m a big boy I can sleep the whole night and not wet the bed! Not like Sehunnie.” Jongin smiles, ignoring Sehun’s offended “Hey!” 

Chanyeol leans against the doorway and helps Kyungsoo steady himself as he slips on his shoes. He wonders if Kyungsoo can feel the deliberate way his thumb presses into the round curve of Kyungsoo’s shoulder and pretends he doesn’t imagine how soft Kyungsoo’s skin must feel under his pressed white blouse. 

“Thanks for inviting me to dinner.” Kyungsoo says and doesn’t pull away as Chanyeol’s thumb upgrades to a few fingers. They stare into each other for a few moments too long to be entirely platonic. Chanyeol wants to pull him closer. He wants to ask him to say with them. Because maybe Kyungsoo would understand he came as a package deal. Unlike — unlike before. 

But as much as Chanyeol wants Kyungsoo (and he wants him bad), when he looks down at his children’s faces he realizes he doesn’t want to lose Kyungsoo either. Chanyeol doesn’t fight down his wide smile he knows is charming before sliding his fingers off Kyungsoo’s shoulders and down his arm. Kyungsoo follows the motion with his eyes and smiles back shyly. 

“My pleasure.” Chanyeol promises to have the boys ready for a full day out tomorrow morning as he closes the door. Butterflies were taking up a home in his stomach for the first time in a while. Goodbyes over, Jongin makes his way to their bedroom while Sehun stares. With a frown. 

Chanyeol lets it go. Sehun was incredibly attached to Baekhyun (see? he can think his name.) but he knows Sehun will find a way to fall for Kyungsoo the way him and Jongin have. He knows he just has to give him time. 

 

+++

If Kyungsoo said he wasn’t nervous he would be lying. Sure, he’s taken the boys to the park before. But a park around the corner and a public space with hundreds of people were two different things. Coupled with the fact that he still didn’t trust Sehun as far as he could throw him, as wonderful as he is. 

Kyungsoo will admit things have gotten better in the few months they’ve been together. Sehun doesn’t actively glare at him at least and Jongin has become much more open. When Kyungsoo first arrived he barely spoke 10 words a day. Now he couldn’t stop his mouth from moving. It made Kyungsoo feel warm inside. 

“I want to see the bears now.” Luck was on their side. Their local museum of natural history was having an exhibit on the Great American Black Bear. Jongin is ecstatic.

Jongin starts tugging on Kyungsoo’s finger, excitement swaying his body from side to side — little bright yellow cap stings along for the ride. Kyungsoo feels something isn’t right before he knows. He turns lefts. Turns right, Then his stomach drops out from under him. Sehun, and his own bright yellow cap, were nowhere in sight. 

He grips Jongin’s small hand tighter, “Nini, have you seen your brother?” Kyungsoo tries not to sound panicked. The last thing he needs now is to alarm Jongin. ‘Keep calm,’ he thinks to himself.

“No.” Jongin doesn’t seem to sense his distress, too preoccupied by prospect of bears. 

Kyungsoo can feel his breathing start to pick up and his throat closing. Where was he? He only looked away to adjust Jongin’s jacket for a minute. Sehun has small legs, he couldn’t have gone too far? But — but what if someone took him. Chanyeol was pretty well off from what he could tell. Maybe they were a target. He closes his eyes tries not to think the worst. 

“Hey, Nini. We have to go talk to one grown up for a little bit.” 

“Okay.” Jongin purses his lips but doesn’t complain as Kyungsoo pulls him along. 

Kyungsoo gets directions to the information desk from a kind older woman who softens when she sees his anxiety. Every time a shoulder brushes against him he flinches and holds on tighter to Jongin's tiny hand. Under an archway sit a mahogany desk that says: Information in bold golden font. Kyungsoo waits for a greeting from the woman as they walk up. One doesn’t come. The woman, beady eyes and a sour expression moulded to her face, looks like it’s a great pain to even look in his direction and she despises Kyungsoo for the effort. 

“Hey! I’m looking for a kid. About three,” He lifts Jongin up on his hip. “Wearing this outfit. Have you seen him?” Please say yes. 

Her sour demeanor doesn’t change, “No, but you can fill out this form and we’ll let you know if we see him.” The tone is completely monotone and void of empathy. Kyungsoo hates her immediately. 

Sitting around waiting for Sehun is the last thing he wants to do. He doesn’t want to fill out a fucking form while Sehun is missing somewhere. But, he does just in case he turns up. Kyungsoo searches every exhibit he can find and no one has seen a little boy with bright eyes and messy black-brown hair. Jongin starts to complain. 

“Where’s Sehunnie?” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t have the heart to tell him he doesn’t know. “I think he’s playing hide and go seek with us Nini.” 

“Oh!” As if that explains everything, “Sehun is the best at hiding!” 

“It seems you’re right.” Kyungsoo grips his phone in hand. Chanyeol told him that morning that a new client at his job was making life hell and the last thing Kyungsoo want to do is burden him with this. It’s been an hour and he’s running out of options. Jongin is going to catch on to the fact that his brother is gone soon. A wailing child is not what he needs while looking for a missing one.

Kyungsoo wishes Chanyeol would answer the phone and tell him he’s found Sehun. That somehow some way Sehun has made it to a safe place. But he’s never been that lucky. 

“Hey Kyungsoo, what’s up?” Kyungsoo winces at Chanyeol’s chipper tone. He braces himself for the worst. 

He takes a deep breath and prepares himself. This is it, his amazing job, these wonderful kids, this new life. All of it gone. In a blink. He doesn’t realize he’s hyperventilating until Chanyeol tells him to breathe. “Whatever happened can’t be too bad. Is Sehun causing trouble ag—” 

“He’s missing, Chanyeol.” 

The lines goes quiet, “What? What do you mean?” 

“I mean he’s missing! I turned for one second and he’s gone and I can’t find him.” Jongin pats Kyungsoo’s face and cocks his head to the side confused. Kyungsoo tries to smile at him through his tears. “He’s only 3. Who knows what can happen?” 

“Hey, hey. Calm down, we need to come at this with a cool head.” Kyungsoo lets out a wet chuckle. Unbelievable. His kid is lost and he’s trying to comfort him. How does such an amazing person like Chanyeol exist? 

“How are you so calm right now?” 

“I’m not. At all. I’m freaking the fuck out. But you didn’t mean to lose him, did you?” 

“No of course not!” Kyungsoo would never dream of it. 

“That’s what I thought.” He hears the shuffle off keys through the line and Chanyeol’s muffled goodbye to someone. “I take the boys walking around the neighborhood so they get familiar with the area and have a general idea.of their surroundings. Not sure if they pay attention though.”

“You don’t have to be strong for me.” Kyungsoo walks with Jongin on his hip outside the museum looking around the entrance in vein. Thunder claps above. A nasty storm is beginning to move in. A reflection of the general mood. 

“I know. I gotta be — for me.” 

 

+++

 

A flash of lighting illuminates Chanyeol’s face as Kyungsoo hunches over trying to catch his breath. Kyungsoo can see he’s starting to get increasingly more panicked as the skies get darker. Chanyeol runs a hand through his sopping wet hair, trying to push it out his face. “Any luck?” There’s such little hope in his voice that all Kyungsoo can do is shake his head. 

“We have to keep looking.” Chanyeol stares down at Kyungsoo, who tries to smile for him. He feels like a terrible person. 

Kyungsoo places a hand on Chanyeol’s arm, giving him a reassuring squeeze, “We’ll find him. We have to.” Chanyeol nods like he wants to believe it. “Meet back here in 30? There’s one more place that gives me hope.” 

Chanyeol looks down at his phone when it pings, “Mom says Jongin is starting to ask about Sehun. We gotta find him Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo nods.

Kyungsoo hopes tenth time's the charm. He heads back towards the center of their small subset of Seoul and prays to anything that will listen he’ll find Sehun. Hours have passed and It’s pouring down so hard Kyungsoo has a hard time keeping his eyes open. Sehun is probably cold with his jacket wet and scared and lost. Kyungsoo tries not to think about that. He tries to think about how Sehun is the smartest kid he’s ever met working at the agency and if anything were to happen to him he would never forgive himself. 

He thinks about how he can’t wait to find Sehun to show him all the dumb tricks he’s learned after Chanyeol told him Sehun loves magic, in hopes that maybe the kid would smile at him. He wishe—

“Help!” 

Kyungsoo snaps out of his thoughts and tries to follow the small voice that seems to come from all around him. It sounded like Sehun, it had to be him. Kyungsoo holds on to hope and runs towards their park with renewed energy. “Sehun!” 

“Help!” 

Kyungsoo catches a glimpse of that bright yellow hat right before he sees the snarling dog in front of him. Sehun has tears streaming down his face that mingle with the rain and a nasty red scratch on his little hand. “Sehun!” 

“Soo!” Sehun says his name like salvation. Kyungsoo rushes ahead and this dog, not too big in comparison to him skirts off when shooed knowing how to pick its battles. Running off with one last snarl in Sehun’s direction. 

Kyungsoo falls to his knees in front of Sehun. Relief doesn’t begin to cover how he feels. He grabs Sehun up and hugs him tight. “I’m sorry Soo.” Sehun rubs his eyes, no use as tears continue to fall and hiccups start to escape. 

“It’s okay. Are you hurt anywhere else?” Kyungsoo pats him down and looks behind Sehun’s back to check for any other wounds. 

“No, it not okay. Soo is so brave even after Sehun tried to get him in trouble with Daddy.” The truth finally reveals itself. Kyungsoo strips off his own thick black jacket and places it around Sehun’s shoulder as he picks him up. “Sehun has been mean and Soo will hate me now. An— and he will leave and then Nini will cry and it will be all my faults.”

“Hey, hey now.” Sehun sticks his face into Kyungsoo’s neck, “I could never hate such a smart, special boy. Are you crazy?”

He pulls back his head to look up at Kyungsoo, “So you don’t hate me.” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “Nope. I like you. I like you very much.”

Sehun lets out another muffled ‘I’m sorry’ into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck as he bounces him up and down to calm him. When Kyungsoo pulls out his phone, he hears half of a ring before Chanyeol picks up. 

“I found him.” 

Kyungsoo pretends he doesn’t hear Chanyeol sobbing. 

 

Sehun immediately reaches for Chanyeol the moment they step foot into Viva Polo — who scoops him up and holds him tight. “You scared me so much. Don’t ever run off again you hear me Sehunie.” 

“I’m sorry daddy. I’ll never run again.” 

Jongin, eyes red rimmed, stands at his father's leg looking up at the scene. Kyungsoo picks him up so he’s on eye level with his brother. “Sehunnie, you’re too good at hiding.” He says before he gives him a little kiss on the cheek. Kyungsoo melts.. 

“Daddy, Soo was so brave! He saved me from a big dog.” Sehun makes a flailing hand gesture to show the size — a clear over exaggeration. 

“Oh really?” Chanyeol strokes Sehun’s hair as he leans against his father’s shoulder retelling his wild story. Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo over Sehun’s head and mouths ‘Thank You.’ 

Kyungsoo starts to shake his head and tell Chanyeol he doesn't need to be thanked, not for this. Suddenly the words are lost when Chanyeol slips fingers through his own and Kyungsoo doesn’t think about how much he loves Chanyeol’s hands. How much larger they were than his. How warm they are and how he never wants to let go. 

 

+++

 

Chanyeol walks into a dim quiet house after his client finally signs with them. Having him re-draw the contract up almost 12 separate times. ‘One for each member’, he supposes. 

Poking his head into his twins’ room, walls covered with rainbow handprints. An art project gone wrong. He kisses each of his sons atop the head. It’s been three weeks since Sehun’s incident and while he’s still reluctant to let them both out of his sight for too long — he finds that he trusts Kyungsoo. That he cares for the boys and has their best interests at heart. Sehun has even taken to asking for Kyungsoo when he’s not around, which prompts Jongin to ask too. Luckily it never takes more than a phone call to convince Kyungsoo to come over on his days off to play with the boys. Chanyeol doesn’t admit that he likes seeing Kyungsoo all the time too. 

With the boys asleep, the only sound in the house is Kyungsoo’s own shallow breathing and Chanyeol’s sigh as he knelt down in front of the chaise he finds him snoozing on. When he'd first met Kyungsoo he never would have imagined having feelings like these again. He fights the urge to reach out and stroke a finger across Kyungsoo’s face. 

Would his skin feel as soft as it looked? Would his lips be as full? He was close enough, it wouldn't take much to just reach out and t— 

“Papa, what are you doing to ‘Soo?” 

Chanyeol jumps a bit when Jongin calls out to him from the end of the hall. Blanket in one hand, trusty Mr. Kai in the other. 

“Hey, Nini. You couldn’t sleep?” Chanyeol evades the question entirely and picks him up. Smile fond when Jongin shakes his head. 

“I wanted to give Daddy a good night kiss.” 

“Oh really?” Chanyeol taps the side of his cheek and giggles as Jongin smacks his lips against Chanyeol’s skin. “Now Nini can sleep in peace right?” 

Jongin, with a drooping head and eyes fighting sleep, nods. Chanyeol carries him back into his bedroom, staying until he’s sure Jongin has fallen back asleep. By the time he walks back out to the Living Room, Kyungsoo is sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Scooting over to let Chanyeol take a seat next to him on the couch. 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep.” 

Chanyeol waves his hand, “Don’t worry. The boys were bathed and fed and put to bed. You were perfect.” He smiles. 

Kyungsoo was (if Chanyeol was being completely honest with himself) completely adorable with his sleep cute expression. “I should get going,” he starts moving to get up. 

Chanyeol places a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh, resisting the urge to palm at the plump flesh there. “Don’t go.” Kyungsoo stops moving and stares directly into Chanyeol’s eyes. “You can stay in one of the extra rooms.” 

“Okay.” 

Just like that, no fuss. Chanyeol rubs his palm up and down Kyungsoo’s thigh and notices how he watches Chanyeol with his big eyes. “Okay.” Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo’s lips and forces himself to get up. 

He leds Kyungsoo to a guest bedroom by the hand, grinning in secret when Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate at all. “Sleep well.” 

Kyungsoo nods and yawns again before dropping face first on the bed making Chanyeol chuckle at how ridiculous he looks buried in sheets. A muffled goodnight is his final greeting before Chanyeol closes the door behind him. Chanyeol walks to his own bedroom and almost wishes he didn’t have to go alone. 

 

+++

Chanyeol doesn’t bother hide his disappointment when he realizes Kyungsoo is already gone in the morning. His fantasy of waking Kyungsoo up and cooking breakfast for him dashed. The thought still carries him all the way into work after he drops the boys off at their learning center. 

He’s distracted with thoughts of Kyungsoo and he doesn’t want them to stop. He thinks about his laugh, thinks about how Kyungsoo doesn’t smile too often but whenever he does it’s always worth the effort. Jongdae laughs at him when he almost walks into his office door. “Distracted?” 

“You can say that. Now shoo, I have to finish this.” Jongdae rolls his eyes but retreats back to his own office. 

Chanyeol stares at his phone face up on the desk. Trying to curb the urge to talk to Kyungsoo — it’s okay to text right? Harmless. He shoots of a text before he can convince himself otherwise.

chanyeol [10:34]: you missed and amazing breakfast this morning if i do say so myself

Was that too much? Was it too flirty? What if he didn’t even answer? His phone feels like it’s laughing at him when it pings a moment later. 

soo [10:35]: Of course you do. 

soo [10:36]: You should make me dinner to make up for it.

soo [10:36]: Only if you want to! 

Chanyeol laughs at Kyungsoo’s quick fire messages. At least he’s not alone in his nervousness. He barely even knows how to do this any more. The whole flirting thing. A small part of him wants this dance to feel new again with Kyungsoo. 

chanyeol [10:38]: it’s a date

Date. A date he says. Chanyeol leans back in his office chair and lets it take him on a ride. A date with his two toddler sons — messy mouths and even messier hands. Some date. But when Kyungsoo shows up for dinner with a smile and a big hug from each of them (Chanyeol may have hugged a little longer than was professionally appropriate) he knows Kyungsoo doesn’t mind the mess one bit.

Bath time is the main event. Jongin decided to channel his inner Hulk and splash water all over Kyungsoo. Who turns the shower hose on Sehun and Jongin in revenge. When Chanyeol rushes in, him and Kyungsoo share a look before he comes closer to the boys and start splashing at them in earnest. Not caring that he was soaking through his 300,000 won blouse. Kyungsoo is wet from his toes to the tips of his hair dripping. (He definitely doesn’t notice the way Kyungsoo’s wet black tee shirt clings to his skin. Not at all) Chanyeol says in his mind ‘Fuck it,’ because it’s all worth his boy’s laughter in the end. All three of them. 

“I’m soaked.” Kyungsoo tries to doggy shake water off himself. 

“It’s late. You can borrow some of my clothes and stay the night.” Chanyeol pulls a shirt he knows Kyungsoo will swim in and the shortest pair of shorts he owns from a drawer. He hands them to Kyungsoo who smiles and walks to his designated guest room — which may or may not smell like him when he’s not here. 

“Daddy,” Jongin starts when Chanyeol pulls the covers up to his face, 

“Yes, Nini.” 

“Is Soo gonna stay the night too? I like it when he’s here.” 

“Me too. Me too.” Sehun pipes up next to him. 

It gives him a warm fuzzy feeling. 

“Looks that way. If you go to sleep now maybe you’ll wake up early and see him before you go to Grandma’s tomorrow.” At that both boy throw the covers over their heads and yell out a “Goodnight Daddy.” 

Chanyeol laughs at his boys twin-sense, creepy as it is most of the time, closing the door after, “Goodnight Sehun. Goodnight Jongin.” 

Chanyeol walks out to the living room to see Kyungsoo sitting cross legged on the couch. He was right and Kyungsoo does swim in his shirt. He watches how the fabric slips and reveals a milky shoulder. It makes him feel good to see Kyungsoo in his clothes. Images of Kyungsoo naked surrounded by navy bedsheets enters his mind before he can stop it. 

Kyungsoo looks up at him behind the couch — eyes wide, “Thanks for letting me stay,” He sighs, “I don’t think I would have made it home nodding off like this.” 

“Rough day?” Chanyeol walks to the kitchen to grab two glasses. He seems stressed and a small glass of wine always helped shift Chanyeol’s mood after a long day. 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo takes the glass with a thanks as Chanyeol hands it to him and makes space on the couch. “All these papers are kicking my ass. But graduation is in about a month so I can see the light. This is good.” 

Chanyeol grins and lets him rant about school and annoying teachers. What would it be like to come home to this everyday? How many times has he thought that since Kyungsoo came into their lives? He likes how Kyungsoo looks in his clothes — wonders what it would be like to wake up with their legs entangled and their arms around each other. 

Cute. Chanyeol thinks watching Kyungsoo explain all the reasons why school is terrible.

It was so easy to fall in love with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol barely realized it was happening before he found himself already on the ground.

“Are you even listening to me?” Kyungsoo says in mock anger, his secret smile says he doesn’t mean it. 

“I want to kiss you.” Chanyeol isn’t sure if it’s him or the alcohol talking (he doesn’t think he’s drunk that much) but he finds he doesn’t mind. He’s not thinking straight — but he doesn’t want to either.

“Then why don’t you?” 

That’s all it takes. Chanyeol clings to Kyungsoo’s face with both hands and slots their lips together. Kyungsoo’s eyes slip clothes, fingers making a home on Chanyeol’s wrist, opening his mouth under Chanyeol. He presses in hard, without restraint. Kyungsoo tastes sweeter than Chanyeol could ever imagine. Chanyeol loves everything about this. Loves the small hiccup Kyungsoo lets out when Chanyeol moves his lips to drag against a strong jaw. The desperate way Kyungsoo grabs onto his shirt if Chanyeol moves away even an inch. The moan Chanyeol swallows when he brings their lips back together and slips his hand under Kyungsoo’s shirt. Taking care to softly run his fingertips along each ince of revealed skin like a present being unwrapped. 

That’s when he realizes he loves him. He loves Kyungsoo. But so do his children. If Kyungsoo leaves them too he doesn’t know how he’ll be able cope, much less the boys. He drags his lips away, ignoring Kyungsoo's whine of protest because he’s thinking about the greater good. Isn’t he? 

“We can’t,” Chanyeol says on a whisper, “The kids care about you and you’re my employee. I can’t do this.” 

“Is that how you see me? As your employee?” 

No. “Yes.” 

Kyungsoo looks at him like he knows he’s lying but accepts his answer anyway. Chanyeol pushes a strand of hair behind Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo gently pushes Chanyeol’s hand back down to his lap. 

“I should go to bed.” 

Please don’t go. “Okay.” Chanyeol sinks into the couch and runs his palms down his face. He’s supposed to put his kids first right. Think about them — he never realized that would one day come at the expense of his own happiness. 

 

+++

 

“And then the bear lived happily ever after.” 

Jongin claps his hands, “Again!” 

“You’ve heard this story like 10 times.” Kyungsoo smiles as he pulls the covers over Sehun’s sleeping frame. 

“It’s my favorite.” Jongin yawns cutely. Kyungsoo kisses the top of his head. 

“Well I’ll read it to you tomorrow night too ‘kay?” 

Jongin seems pleased when he turns over and closes his eyes. Kyungsoo smiles at the two of them before retreating to his own claimed room. Kyungsoo can’t stop thinking about that kiss. There’s a lingering phantom touch of Chanyeol’s long fingers dragging against his skin. He wants to feel it again. Wants to feel Chanyeol pressed up against him tight and enveloped in warmth. 

Ever since that night on the couch Chanyeol has taken care not to be alone too long with Kyungsoo. He can see Chanyeol holding himself back from touching him and wants to ask him why. 

“Soo?” Jongin pokes his head in, no Mr. Kai in sight. “I can’t sleep.” 

Kyungsoo pats a space on the bed next to him. “Come here.” Helps Jongin climb under the covers next to him. Jongin snuggles up beside Kyungsoo with a content expression, 

Moments later Kyungsoo’s door opens a bit wider when Sehun walks in rubbing his eye. “Where’s Nini?” 

Kyungsoo gestures him over and pulls him up onto the other side of him on the bed. He wraps both his arms around them, as they find comfort in the crook of his elbow and half atop his chest. Kyungsoo starts to hum their favorite tune from storytime, smiling as they begin to nod off. 

“I love you, Soo.” Jongin whispers half asleep. “I love you too.” Sehun echoes. 

He kisses both of them on the head. “I love you both. Very much.” 

He never thought he would be here. When he took the job at the agency he’d been hoping just to make a few quick bucks. Now he can’t imagine leaving his new family. Was it alright if he called them that? He loved Nini’s funny antics and Sehun’s wit. He even loves their father, more than he likes to admit. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t realize he’s nodded off until there’s a dip in the bed. He tries to sit up but Chanyeol rubs at the balls of his feet on the edge of his bed. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Thank you.” It comes out of nowhere, like Chanyeol was trying to hold it in and his mouth finally acted faster than his mind. Wraps his long fingers around Kyungsoo’s ankle, warm, soft comfortable caresses. Kyungsoo fights down a shiver. “I mean...our lives are so much different now that you’re here. Jongin would have never asked to play with other kids before you and Sehun would never help his teachers clean after class. And I’ve never seen them laugh as much as when they’re with you. Seeing that puts me at ease.” 

Kyungsoo wonders how long he’s been holding this in. Pulling himself back so he doesn’t reveal too much. Now being laid bare before Kyungsoo’s sleep heavy eyes. 

Chanyeol coughs before he starts again, “I guess what I’m trying to say is: you’ve changed our lives and I hope you never leave. I mean I—.” 

“I know what you mean. I’m happy here.”

Neither of them say anything else but both of them smile, their only light a streetlamp casting a warm glow on Chanyeol’s handsome face. Even though he’s not as brave to say it out loud, he hopes Chanyeol knows he never wants to leave either. 

 

+++

 

Kyungsoo reaches up on the tips of his toes to reach something on the top cabinet shelf. Chanyeol chuckles before coming up behind him — placing a palm into the perfect curve of Kyungsoo’s waist and pushing up against Kyungsoo’s bottom. Reaching to pull down the coriander Kyungsoo is trying to grab. He ignores the feeling of Kyungsoo pushing back up into him as he turns his head and blinks up. 

“Thanks.” 

Chanyeol jumps back and coughs when the twins run in, “Sure, anytime.” He has a problem. He’s ashamed to even think that he had to take himself in hand last night thinking about the curve of Kyungsoo’s lips and how they would feel running down his body. Leaving wet kisses along his skin. 

After breakfast, Kyungsoo hands him a small box wrapped in fabric. “It’s lunch. For you. I know it’s not much but.” 

“It’s perfect. Thanks for thinking about you.” He kisses Kyungsoo on the cheek before he can think against it. He wants to savor this because he knows Kyungsoo is going to be gone when he comes home. He won’t be waiting for him like Chanyeol wishes with Chanyeol’s shirt slipped down one shoulder — begging him to jus—. Chanyeol clears his throat. 

“We should get going!” In record time he grabs the boys, gets on their shoes and rushes out the door so fast he barely saw Kyungsoo wave. 

Jongdae, well meaning as he is, quickly brings him back down to reality from his idyllic morning when he walks into Chanyeol’s office to drop a bomb. 

“You can’t avoid him forever.” Jongdae puts his foot up on Chanyeol’s desk like he owns it, throwing a weighted silver ball up and down. “We all used to be friends once.” 

“Well, that was before he walks out on me.” Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair. The last thing he wants to talk about right now is his ex. Months have gone by since he’s thought that name. 

“He wasn’t ready.” 

“I honestly don’t care anymore Jongdae.” 

Chanyeol pushes Jongdae’s feet off of his desk top and pulls the small silver ball from his hands. Jongdae takes it in stride, brushing invisible dust off his suit when he stands. 

“He’s coming into town next week. And you two are going to talk. The whole avoiding this is unhealthy. I’m tired of being you guys’ messenger pigeon.” With that Jongdae walks out. 

 

+++

 

Chanyeol moves his black checkers piece a square diagonal and curses when Kyungsoo immediately captures it. He sucks at this. 

“I got offered a job.” Kyungsoo uses Chanyeol’s pause to capture another one of his vulnerable pieces. Dirty trick. “In my department. They asked me about it today.” 

Chanyeol lets his silence speak for him. He doesn’t want to think about Kyungsoo leaving, but he was going to graduate soon wasn’t he. Kyungsoo was never meant to stay forever. Only Chanyeol’s ignorant hope let him think that way.

I need to go out and live my life, Chanyeol. I can’t stay stuck here forever. 

“Are you going to take it?” Chanyeol asks in a small voice. He can live not knowing the answer. Black and red squares a better distraction. It would be impolite so stay silent.

Kyungsoo doesn't lift his head from the Checkers board. Like he’s thinking carefully about what to say. 

“No. I don’t know.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Honestly a year ago I wouldn’t have given it a second thought you know. It’s my dream job. But now—.”

Chanyeol waits for Kyungsoo to continue. Kyungsoo looks up to stare deep into his eyes and Chanyeol wonders if his hides his emotions as well as he thinks he can. 

“But now I have something to stay for.” 

History is repeating itself. A conversation about hopes and futures and limitless opportunities over this same coffee table. He can’t let this happen to his boys again. “I won’t stop you if you want to take it you know. I’ll even write you a recommendation.” 

Kyungsoo smiles bittersweet, “I know you would.” He places a small warm hand over Chanyeol’s knuckles. 

You understand right. I have to go. 

 

+++

 

Bass pounding speakers bring him to the edge of a nasty headache. Chanyeol can’t help but think of all the other places he’d rather be right now. 

Baekhyun looks exactly the same as he did before he picked up and left for America. Maybe a bit more than. Still vertically challenged with mischievous wit. The same knowing smile and sparkling eyes greeted him when Chanyeol walked into Jongdae’s office. 

“Long time no see right?” Baekhyun offices as peace. He almost walks out immediately. Chanyeol doesn’t want peace, he wants Baekhyun to know how much the boys were hurt — he was hurt when Baekhyun packed up a box and a suitcase and left to the other side of the damn world. How many nights Chanyeol heard Sehun sniffling asking him to come back. 

Even after everything, he still has a soft spot for Baekhyun and he knows he can never truly hate him. Ever. Jongdae was right, for once. They were all best friends once. Before romance fucked everything up. So he says, “Yeah. A lifetime.” 

Jongdae smiles between the two of them because this must be going better than he expected. “Let’s go out.” 

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol hesitates. 

“You can’t hate me that much right?” Baekhyun seems a bit hurt at his reluctance, “We can have a drink.” 

So here he was — four shots of soju deep into his tab. Thinking about all the things he’s missed about Baekhyun the harder it becomes to speak. Baekhyun says as much. “I’ve missed you.” He pauses, “I miss being your friend.” 

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you walked out.” 

“Don’t make me feel guilty for wanting to live my fucking life.” 

Chanyeol turns away from him back to the bar. He mutters out a half assed apology for bumping into someone. Baekhyun follows him around so they’re face to face. Now that Baekhyun has started he doesn’t want to stop. 

“You were suffocating me! I didn’t want a family you knew that but you still tried to force me into one anyway and got mad when it didn’t turn out exactly the way you wanted it.” Baekhyun’s face is flushed. Chanyeol didn’t think he forced Baekhyun into anything. He throws back a shot, that burns an inferno all the way down his throat, asking for another before the bartender cuts him off. 

“You said you loved us.” Alcohol makes his voice is low and dangerous. He wasn’t the one who left everything. 

“I did. More than anything.” 

“You left, Baekhyun!” He sees Jongdae quickly making his way back over through the crowd. Quickly weaving his way through throngs of dancers blinded by bright strobe lights before things get too nasty. “You left! You did that. Do you know how terrible the boys felt after you were gone?” 

Baekhyun can go with the best of them and Jongdae knows. So, he places a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder, who roughly shrugs it off. “How selfish can a person be to ask someone to give up their dreams for you?” 

 

When Chanyeol gets home, out of breath from running most of the way, Kyungsoo opens the door before he can enter the code in wrong too many times. “Chanyeol!?” 

Kyungsoo catches him when Chanyeol slumps his bodyweight on to him. Foggy alcohol induced haze wearing off and gravity taking it’s toll on him. Chanyeol lets Kyungsoo drag him to the couch, “Let me get you some water.” 

Kyungsoo was still here. ‘But he would leave soon right?’ Chanyeol though. Kyungsoo would get tired of them and leave just like Baekhyun did. Did Kyungsoo think Chanyeol was suffocating him too? He had to end this now before he got too deep before the kids get even deeper. He pushes away Kyungsoo’s hands when they try to hand him a glass. The liquid splashes up on Kyungsoo, who tsks but don’t complain. 

“Why are you still here?” 

Kyungsoo seems taken aback by Chanyeol’s question, “I want to make sure you’re okay.” 

“Why? I don’t need you! I don’t need anybody okay? We’re just fine on our own.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Kyungsoo tries to cover him with a blanket, on the couch. Chanyeol continues to throw it off like a petulant child. “You’re drunk. You don’t mean what you’re saying right now.” 

No, Chanyeol wants him to leave doesn’t he? He wants Kyungsoo to get the hint and get out before he can leave them. Less pain this way. He pretends he can’t see hurt behind Kyungsoo's eyes when he throws the covers off of himself a final time. He stands to full height so he towers over Kyungsoo. 

“You know what?” Chanyeol chuckles without humor, “If you’re having a hard time making your decision, I’ll make it for you. You’re fired.” 

Kyungsoo blinks twice with big round eyes Chanyeol pretends aren’t brimming with tears. “What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying I want you to get the hell out! Can’t you take a hint?” Chanyeol knows he’s yelling at this point but doesn’t care. 

“You don’t me—.” 

“LEAVE!” 

Kyungsoo sobs out, choked and wet sounding before gathering up all of this things and walking out. When the door closes he doesn’t stop to wonder why Kyungsoo looked like his entire world was breaking apart. 

 

+++

 

“Please pick up.” Chanyeol growls pacing bas Kyungsoo’s voicemail goes off again. He curses and sends off another text. 

chanyeol [09:24]: please pick up. i need to talk to you. i’m so sorry. 

Kyungsoo has to know Chanyeol didn’t mean what he said last night. Any of it. He woke up with a terrible headache and guilt weighing on his chest. He doesn’t even have breakfast ready by time time the boys emerge from Kyungsoo’s room. What if he truly has driven Kyungsoo away? How would he tell them that the best things to ever happen to them was now gone because he didn’t know how to talk through his emotions? 

Sehun walks up to him and grabs at his leg in greeting. Chanyeol chuckles and picks him up. Jongin in turn is looking through all the rooms in the apartment. Chanyeol sighs when he realizes who he’s looking for. 

“Where is Soo?” Jongin walks over to his father, “He promised he’d make me a special sausage for lunch. Like the ones in the movie we saw.” 

Sehun lifts his head from Chanyeol’s shoulder like he just now remembers. “Yeah! He said he would make us a special lunch for the zoo today.” 

Chanyeol places Sehun in his high chair for breakfast, Jongin right after. “I don’t think Kyungsoo will be able to come today.” 

He turns back to the stove when they start to whine. “Why not? He said we would look at the bears together.” ”Yeah!” 

“I’m sure something important came up.” Chanyeol opens the fridge for milk and sees 4 individually wrapped bento boxes. Each has a name written on them. He can almost hear Kyungsoo in his head as he made them. 

‘Your children have preferences Chanyeol. Haven’t you ever noticed Jongin hates garlic. Sehun doesn’t like things too sweet either.’

Was this the last lunch he would ever have from Kyungsoo? Created with care for each of them. He looked at his phone again. 

[no new messages]

Once breakfast has been served and the boys are content, he can’t hold it in any more. Chanyeol rushes to the bathroom and skinks to his knees. Chanyeol covers his mouth to muffle his pathetic sobs. What has he done? Kyungsoo was never coming back and it was his fault. He pulls out his phone to make one more call. It rings once before Chanyeol hears the other line click. 

“I need your help.” 

“I’ll be right there.” 

 

Sehun is ecstatic to see his favorite hyung. Chanyeol wasn’t expecting the excited scream that escapes him when Chanyeol pulls him out of his car seat and he sees Baekhyun, as well as Jongdae, standing in front of the Zoo entrance. 

“Baekhyun!” Sehun is bouncing up and down. “You came back.” 

Baekhyun catches Chanyeol’s eyes for a moment before kneeling before Sehun. “I did, but just for a little bit okay. I’m going to leave again soon. But,” He starts when Sehun pouts, “We’re gonna have so much fun while I’m here!” Baekhyun starts to tickle Sehun who laughs loud and free. 

Jongdae takes the bag containing the lunch boxes from Chanyeol, who shifts to adjust Jongin on his hips. Jongin who has stayed quiet the entire drive over, clinging tight on to a Mr. Kai that hasn’t seen the light of day since Kyungsoo cemented himself in their lives. A bad sign. 

“He wanted to come.” Jongdae says as way of explanation.

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol waves his hand, “It’s good for the boys to see him.” 

Somewhere between the tigers and right before the bears, Baekhyun asks Jongdae to take the kids and get them a treat. Sehun starts to cheer while Jongin just drags his little legs. He hasn’t stopped looking around since they’ve gotten here, most likely looking for Kyungsoo. The guilt starts to build up again. 

Jongdae pulls Jongin along without complaint because he knows this is a conversation that the two of them are meant to have. Even blinks at him for good luck. Chanyeol walks Baekhyun to a shaded tree, a reprieve from the sun in his eyes. Sticks a straw through the juice box he pulls out of his day bag and waits.

“I’m sorry I yelled like that.” 

“I’m sorry too.” 

Baekhyun takes the juice box Chanyeol offers him with a small smile, slurping loudly. Their fingers brush and Chanyeol isn’t surprised when he doesn’t feel anything. Baekhyun’s touch used to be electric. Now, it’s just there. Normal. “I just felt kinda trapped, ya know? Shuffled into a life I wasn’t sure I really wanted. You were amazing and my everything. But all of it together...”

“Was overwhelming. I understand,” Chanyeol finishes. “Why didn’t you just tell me that, Baek?” 

He shrugs, cursing as he misses his trash can shot by a mile. “I don’t know. I didn’t want to hurt you or them. But, the only person I ended up sparing was myself and I’m sorry for that.” 

“I’m sorry for pushing you into something you weren’t ready for. I just wanted to boys to have a real family. Is that wrong?”

“No, not at all. I just wasn’t the right fit.” Baekhyun shifts his body to look at someone behind Chanyeol. “Who is that staring at us?”

Chanyeol turns around to see Kyungsoo’s wide eyes and his hands gripping a bear shaped balloon. Kyungsoo turns to rush away as soon as he catches Chanyeol’s stare. Without a second thought he jumps from the bench to go after him. “Kyungsoo wait! Please!” 

Kyungsoo stops in front of the monkey cage but doesn’t turn around. 

“Kyungsoo. I’m so so—” 

“You know, you were right.” Kyungsoo starts, then turns. “I should take the job. I will take it.” He sounds like he’s trying to convince himself more than Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol takes in the disappointed look on his face as he looks on at Sehun playing behind him and the bear balloon in Kyungsoo’s hand — which must have been bought for Jongin. Kyungsoo was going to forgive him. There’s no way he came to say this. He’s lying. 

“I see where my place is now.” He thinks he’s been replaced. Kyungsoo looks more hurt in the light of day then he did last night. He hesitates like he’s waiting for Chanyeol to stop him. Kyungsoo flinches away when Chanyeol reaches out for him. Balloon escaping his grasp and flying away. Chanyeol stares up at it. 

Chanyeol’s mind screams at him to just fucking say something. Something to make him stay and let him know you love him more than you can even stand. That you think about him before you think about breathing sometimes. But he’s a coward. So he says, 

“Okay” 

And doesn’t move as he watches Kyungsoo walk out of his life. 

 

+++

 

Jongin takes Kyungsoo’s departure the hardest. 

Dinner turns into an interrogation: “Soo said he would make this for us.” Then he wouldn’t touch his food. Or: “Soo told me I was a big boy who didn’t need to be scared but I want him to tell me again Daddy.” While gipping on to Mr. Kai who has re-joined their family after a hiatus. 

Kyungsoo’s absence starts to affect Sehun as well, “Daddy, are you sure Soo isn’t coming back? He promised to take us to a play.” 

Chanyeol sighs, “Daddy will take you and Nini okay?” 

Sehun seems to get the hint and just nods before crawling into bed. Chanyeol’s heart breaks for the two of them. Kyungsoo became a fixed point in their lives. An absence that’s being felt more than Chanyeol expected.

It comes at no surprise when a week later Baekhyun asks, “Who’s Soo?” as Chanyeol takes a cup of peppermint tea from his hand. Baekhyun sits on the couch next to him. Gives him a look that Chanyeol knows means Baekhyun won’t drop the subject. 

Baekhyun offered to take care of the boys while home in Korea on vacation while Chanyeol looks for a new nanny. Duty bound he told Chanyeol it was the least he could do. After everything.

“He’s the twins old nanny.” Chanyeol says, and the moniker doesn’t give enough Kyungsoo justice so he continues. “I fucked up, Baekhyun.” 

He explains everything. From how much the boys adored him to his beautiful spirit to how Chanyeol wishes he could take that night back and tell Kyungsoo that no he doesn’t want him to leave on a train to the middle of Busan. That he loves him. 

Baekhyun nods throughout. “He seems like a great guy.” Rubbing his hands up and down Chanyeol’s back in comfort. 

“You should have seen his face at the Zoo.” 

“I did remember.” Baekhyun places his tea on the coffee table below them, ”Before you turned around, our eyes connected and he looked heart broken. Like the world had just been pulled out from under him.” 

Chanyeol fights the urge to cry, “He’s really gone Baekhyun. He sant me a list of agencies that he recommends for the boys. He should be getting on a train right now. It’s over. I fucked up again.” 

“So, you’re just gonna give up just like that.” 

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol sits up straight. “He made his decision. What am I suppo—.” 

"That face didn’t seem like he wanted to make the choice he did. From what it sounds like to me — he’s making the decision he thinks you want. Go after him." Baekhyun's smile is bittersweet, "Don't let him go too. I don't know many people who get third chances at love Chanyeol. Besides I’m sure you have some vacation time stored up." 

 

Give or take two hours later he’s standing inside of Busan train station — waiting for the train from Seoul to pull in. Small chubby hands wrapped around both of his index fingers. They seem confused but tired enough to go along with whatever their father is planning. Chanyeol tries to school his breathing. What if he said no? Chanyeol shakes the thought out of his head. He has to try. 

The train starts to let out and he uses his height as an advantage to search around for thick rimmed glasses and probably an oversized lumpy sweater. It’s strange. When Kyungsoo looks up and sees him the entire station seems to fade away. Leaving just the four of them. Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide and unbelieving when he rushes up to them. Almost tripping over the crowd of people around him, before the boys see him. 

Sehun and Jongin gasp in time and grab Chanyeol’s fingers tighter. They seems to read the mood and stay in place as Kyungsoo comes to stand before them. 

“Did you know it takes half the time to fly to Busan than on the train.” Chanyeol offers as explanation. Casual, like he drops hundreds on a plane ticket to chase the love of his life every weekend.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I didn’t know that.” But doesn’t say anything else. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth. Everything get laid on the line here. 

Swallowing the frog lodged in his throat: “I made a mistake.” Chanyeol says, “I shouldn’t have said any of those things to you and I’m sorry. I’m a complete idiot sometimes.” 

“Most of the time.” Kyungsoo says with a small smile. A good sign.

Chanyeol chuckles, “If this is what you truly want— I won’t stop you. But, we don’t know what it’s like to live without you anymore and we don’t want to.” He looks down at Sehun and Jongin, “I love you. I wanted you to know that. I’m an idiot, but I’m not crazy enough to just let you go. I don’t care if I have to buy a museum for you to work at in Seoul so you come home. Whatever you want, it’s yours.” 

“So, what?” Kyungsoo is crying in full before Chanyeol even sees his eyes well up, “You expect me to just drop everything and leave with you. Fall into your arms and cry hysterically and live happily ever after with our boys?” 

Chanyeol chokes up when he call his boys ours, “Only if that’s what you want.” 

“That’s everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

Chanyeol slips his fingers away from the twins to hold Kyungsoo’s crying face and kiss him. In front of everything in the middle of a crowded train station. Kyungsoo is as soft and warm as he remembers. Mouth opening up to him without question. He hugs Kyungsoo to his chest and thanks Baekhyun for telling him not to let go again. 

"Are you going to come home?" Sehun asks, when they pull away. Bouncing from toe to toe.

Kyungsoo pulls back from Chanyeol and bends to the knee. Beckons them over so he can wrap them up in both of his arms. Giving kisses atop their heads. 

Kyungsoo nods, "I'm going to stay with you for awhile. Is that okay?" 

Jongin finally smiles for the first time in weeks and Sehun takes one of Kyungsoo’s fingers into his small hand. "As long as it's forever. " 

“It will be I promise.”


End file.
